


A Break from Mayhem

by orphan_account



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Owen ended up palming his alien cologne and the first time he tried it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break from Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> I went with the TARDIS Index File's name for Owen's cologne; on Wikipedia it's listed as a "perfume." Regardless, it's the cologne seen in "Everything Changes."

Owen looked at the bottle of cologne on one of his examination trays. It was found while Torchwood Three was investigating a Blowfish plotting to take over Cardiff’s local government. Owen had pocketed the cologne when Jack was attempting to store the cologne, along with the rest of the Blowfish’s possessions. Other than the lack of a label on the bottle the cologne looked like any other bottle of cologne.

Owen saw the Blowfish spray the cologne on himself prior to attempting to seduce the Mayor of Cardiff. Torchwood had busted into the Mayor’s office around that time. Jack and Owen had pulled the Blowfish off of the Mayor while Toshiko took the cologne away from the Blowfish. He knew the Blowfish was attempting to have his way with the Mayor but he thought the cologne was man-made and present-day Earth based.

The rest of the team had gone out to a local pub for a break in between cases. Owen decided to stay behind to clean up his station—during a Weevil hunt that day, one of the Weevils received a large gash on a rock and Owen had to clean up the Weevil’s wound. He was hoping to meet up with the rest of the team at the pub and impress them with this new scent he picked up at, um, Debenhams.

After his station was cleaned up, Owen put on his leather jacket and sprayed the cologne on his neck.

He wasn’t expecting Suzie to still be in the Hub.

Suzie had also stayed behind when Jack, Ianto and Toshiko went to the pub. She was walking around with a paperback copy of all of Emily Dickenson’s poems. The book was dog eared and marked in pencil, pen and highlighter to the point it appeared thicker than the book actually was. Once Owen sprayed the cologne on his body, Suzie dropped her book and walked slowly towards Owen.

“Oh, hi, Suzie,” Owen said. “I thought you went out to the pub.”

Suzie covered his mouth. She pinned him against a bare spot in Owen’s and kissed him. Her hands started wildly groping Owen’s body all over. Owen started to get an erection because of Suzie kissing and groping him.

Suzie pushed Owen onto the examination table. She took off her shoes, pants and underwear. Owen’s pants and underwear followed, but not before Owen could snag a condom from his pants and put it over his cock.

Susie rode Owen, rubbing her clit with one hand while pinning Owen down with the other. Owen didn’t mind being pinned to his examination table (although it meant he would have to sanitize the table again and he would most likely miss the rest of the team at the pub), let alone Suzie riding him. He wondered why, after all this time Suzie and Owen spent working together in the Hub, Suzie had unleashed her animalistic side to Owen. Then it hit Owen: It was the cologne that was making her act this way.

Owen let Suzie ride him until she came. Her legs shook but she remained silent as she came. She left Owen with an erection on the examination table as she looked at him, realizing what she had done after the effects of the cologne wore off. She grabbed her underwear, pants, shoes and book and ran to her station to put them on. Owen stroked himself and came on the table. He rolled off the table, being careful not to roll in his own come, put back on his clothes and prepared to clean off the examination table...again.

“Now I know how those guys feel in those Lynx adverts,” he muttered as he cleaned off his come from the table.


End file.
